La única esperanza
by Alex Redfield
Summary: Softy Cake es una pony con muchos talentos, pero entre ellos no se encuentra el de salvar a Equestria de la destrucción total. Ahora ella tratara con lo que pueda de salvar a Equestria, aunque no tenga nada con que hacerlo.
1. La revelacion

**Hola gente :D, este es mi primer fic. Al leer recuerden que la historia se lleva acabo unos días después del episodio "La Magia de la Amistad Parte 2", así que muchos de los sucesos que pasan después de ese episodio no ocurrirán o ocurrieron de forma diferente en el fic, así que ya sabiendo eso... Disfruten y lean :D**

* * *

Hoy me levante temprano, incluso mas temprano que mi despertador. Tenia la boca seca y la melena con tierra. Las sabanas me cubrían todo el cuerpo en la helada mañana, cuando no hay mas ruido que el de los grillos silbando. Aunque eso no dura mucho tiempo, ya que desde muy temprano los gallos de una granja cercana a mi casa cacarean para avisar que ya viene el día. Es gracioso como todos los días se repiten una y otra vez, incluso en las celebraciones siempre se repite mi vida como si fuera un día normal. Pero hoy espero que no sea un día de esos. Todos los días lo espero, pero hoy parece que tengo una razón lo suficientemente firme como para tener un poco de esperanza. Y pase lo que pase, al menos hoy haré algo diferente.

Como sea, hoy me propuse levantarme mas temprano que los gallos de esa tímida pegaso dueña del pequeño establo cercano a mi, por que hoy debo estar muy limpia y puntual para mi trabajo. Casi todos en Ponyville no tienen problema en conseguir un empleo lo suficientemente bien pagado para todos los gastos, incluso es casi imposible que te quedes desempleado, siempre hay un lugar para ti en algo, como los pegasos. Ellos siempre podrán mover las nubes y cambiar el clima. O los terrestres como yo, siempre podrán trabajar en la tierra. Pero afortunadamente (o no), yo no trabajo sembrando vegetales, yo trabajo en algo mucho mas aburrido. En una gran tienda de pasteles, y para mi sorpresa, soy muy buena haciéndolos. Pero tal vez hoy, yo sea un poco mas que "buena", ya que en Manehattan se hará un concurso de la mejor pastelera de Equestria. Participaran varios pasteleros de Ponyville, aunque gracias a Celestia creo que soy la mejor de ellos y tengo la ligera esperanza de llegar a Manehattan para las finales del concurso. Pero tal vez tenga que parar un poco mi tren, ya que primero tengo que llegar a mi gran trabajo y participar en un miniconcurso para ver quien es la mejor pastelera en la tienda. Pero no me preocupo por que se que soy buena, o por lo menos eso me dicen, o tal vez solo lo hacen por lastima, espero que no lo hagan por lastima.

Me daré una ducha rápida y tratare de no llegar tarde. Como decía mi madre "La puntualidad es solo el reflejo de lo mucho que te importa algo", como sea, mi madre nunca fue una gran filosofa.

Al fin me levanto y termino mi desayuno, en realidad no se por que tanto alboroto con los huevos de las gallinas de Shutterfly o como se llame, le robe unos cuantos en la noche y saben a tierra. Tengo que apresurarme o no cumpliré con mi meta de llegar antes de que abran la tienda, y tal vez mis jefes se lleven una mala impresión.

Ya estoy saliendo de mi casa, y dejando caer la chirriante puerta (Nota: tengo que reparar la puerta), me dirijo a "casco" a mi empleo (¿Entienden? casco). Pero las cosas están un poco raras este día, me tarde bastante duchándome y quitándome la tierra de mi cuerpo, y aun no veo una pizca de sol. Debe ser mi reloj, últimamente todo me ha salido mal y no me sorprendería que mi reloj, por arte de magia se cambiara la hora solo.

Al fin, después de galopar un rato, llego a mi trabajo. Pero aun no hay una pizca de sol por ninguna parte. La única fuente de luz para entrar al local que tengo es la gran luna. De hecho nunca había visto una luna mas grande que la de ese día. No le tomo mas importancia por que quiero entrar y ser la primera en hacer pasteles, pero olvide las llaves de la tienda en casa. Como pude ser tan tonta. Así que voy a la plaza central de Ponyville, a la casa de mis jefes para ver si puedo acompañarlos a la tienda de pasteles, de todas formas su casa queda mas cerca de la tienda que la mía.

*suspiro* mis jefes, ellos son tan buenos pero a la vez exigentes conmigo. Siempre quieren todo perfecto, pero ellos saben apreciar la perfección. "Mis jefes" son una pareja de esposos que comenzaron su negocio apenas hace unos años y hoy son la mayor tienda de pasteles de Ponyville. Aunque, en fin, Ponyville no es exactamente la ciudad mas grande de Equestria. Pero a la vez tiene grandes logros, como la granja Apple que es la mas grande granja de manzanas en Equestria. O las chicas esas que nos salvaron de Nightmare Moon, creo que Shutterfly era una de esas. Pero que mas da, tengo que llegar a la plaza central de Ponyville o llegare tarde al trabajo. Tengo que llegar a la casa de mis jefes para llegar al mismo tiempo que ellos a la tienda de pasteles.

Al fin estoy llegando, pero hay algo raro por aquí. No hay un solo pony, y no veo a mis jefes por ningún lado. Tal vez no hay nadie por que es aun temprano, pero no se, ya deberían de haber ponys saliendo de su casa para ir a la escuela o al trabajo. Tocare a la casa de mis jefes haber si no han salido, con mi suerte tal vez ya hasta se termino el concurso.

-Toc Toc, ¿hay alguien ahí? soy yo, Softy. ¿alguien me escucha?-

Parece que no hay nadie, creo que no les importara que entre a su casa. En fin, ya estoy adentro. ¿Pero que cascos paso aquí...? esta todo desordenado. Todo esta roto y no parece haber nada de valor, subo las escaleras y tampoco hay nadie en los pisos de arriba, parece que tendré que entrar a la tienda yo sola por que tampoco hay llaves por aquí. Que extraño, si hubiera habido alguna emergencia yo lo hubiera sabido, pero en toda la noche no hubo ruido que me despertara, incluso cuando fui a robarle los huevos a Shutterfly, o Fluttershy maldita sea, no vi nada fuera de lo común.

Oh vaya, ¿que es esto?. Es una nota que mis jefes le dejaron a su hija pegada en el refrigerador: "Pequeña por favor, no te asustes. Tuvimos que salir por que el ejercito de Nightmare Moon tomo la ciudad. Todos se han ido y no tuvimos mas espacio para ti, ahora ellos están en busca de cualquier superviviente aquí en Ponyville para matarlo, escondote en tu cuarto y no hagas ningún ruido hasta que lleguemos. Te quieren: Papa y Mama". ¿Que? ¿Ejercito de Nightmare Moon? ¿Que ella no había sido ya derrotada? ¿Y donde esta su hija? los cuartos de arriba están vacíos... me pregunto que estará pasando.

Aquí afuera solo escucho murmullos y sonidos. Parece que hay alguien por aquí escondido, ¿Sera la hija de mis jefes?, no lo creo. ¿Oh pero que es eso? se escuchan galopes con la fuerza de un terremoto, se escuchan gritos y llantos, pero se escuchan del otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de donde yo vivo, cerca de la granja Apple y de la granja de Fluttershy. !Voy a todo galope hasta allá! los salvare de ese ejercito del que no se nada... de algún modo.

Ya casi llego, y de hecho ya vi al ejercito. Son ponys monstruosos, y están atacando a la gente sin piedad... *gulp*. Los guardias reales de la Princesa Celestia están haciendo todo lo posible por defender la ciudad, pero es inútil, son cientos de miles, probablemente son mas que toda la poblacion de Equestria junta, o por lo menos eso parece. Oh... santo cielo, y se dirigen justo hacia mi casa. ¡Tengo que llegar a la granja de mi vecina a como de lugar!.

Muy bien, ya estoy aquí, parece que el ejercito de Nightmare Moon ya paso por aquí, pero no encontraron a nadie. Es un alivio, ahora ya no buscaran mas aquí, pero con tantos cientos de miles de esos monstruos, no calificar para el concurso de pasteles en Manehattan es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Ahora tengo que hacer un plan, ¿Pero que plan? no lo se. Yo siempre fantaseaba con hacer algo grande por misma. Pero no algo como hacer el mejor pastel que Equestria haya visto en su historia, si no como salvar a Equestria misma de la destruccion. Es decir, yo no tengo ninguna habilidad fuera de hacer pasteles, de hecho el que mi Cutiemark sea de un bonito pastel con cerezas ya condeno mi destino. Pero yo siempre pensé, que si algún día algún peligro azotaba Ponyville, y yo aun seguía viva, sabría a donde ir: La tienda de antigüedades de mi abuelo. Tal vez esto parezca un cliche de lo peor, pero en su tienda hay espadas antiguas, viejos cetros dorados y amuletos muy poderosos. Y de entre estos últimos, esta el mítico Amuleto del Alicornio. Mi abuelo sacaba historias sobre el de un libro, decía que estaba hecho por una de las dos hermanas creadoras de la Tierra. Las dos se encargaban de controlar y dividir la magia de la amistad en toda Equestria y mas allá. Creo que la historia iba de que una de las hermanas creo el Amuleto del Alicornio a partir del parásito dimensional llamado Nightmare Moon, y se lo dio a su otra hermana para probar su voluntad, y ver si era digna de reinar el universo entero. Pero lamentablemente ella no tuvo la voluntad suficiente para controlar el amuleto, y su propia hermana, tuvo que encerrarla dentro del amuleto por toda la eternidad, dejando a Nightmare Moon escapar. Y sin la ayuda de su hermana, ella sola no podría controlar toda la magia de la amistad en Equestria, así que encerró su espíritu dentro de una semilla que dio al árbol de la amistad. Y del árbol de la amistad salieron los elementos de la armonía, los únicos artefactos capaces de detener a Nightmare Moon y erradicar la maldad del Amuleto del Alicornio.

Rayos, creo que había mas en esa historia, pero mi abuelo dono el libro a una biblioteca en Canterlot. Bueno, mi abuelo también dijo que el amuleto tiene un poder superior al de la misma princesa Celestia, pero como venganza hacia su hermana por haber dejado que el Amuleto del Alicornio la consumiera, la hermana atrapada dentro del amuleto tratara de hundir en mas y mas maldad a los portadores del amuleto. Bueno, no importa. No hay nadie con mas voluntad en Equestria que yo. Así que si voy a la tienda de mi abuelo, me pongo el Amuleto del Alicornio y voy hacia el castillo de Celestia atravesando hordas de soldados de Nightmare Moon, por lo menos podre averiguar que se trae entre manos. Así que agárrate Equestria... ¡Por que Softy Cake te salvara!

* * *

**Bueno gente, ese fue el "Episodio" uno. Sigan :D**


	2. Una discusión sin salida

**El segundo "Capitulo" de la serie. Con cada capitulo habrá mas y mas acción, así que disfruten y lean :D**

* * *

Bueno, la tienda de mi abuelo esta cerca, pero tal vez me encuentre con algún soldado de Nightmare Moon, así que tengo que tener mucho cuidado.

Softy Cake se dirige a la tienda de su abuelo con extrema cautela, pero no se encontró con nadie y finalmente pudo llegar.

-Toc Toc, abuelo, soy yo Softy Cake. ¿Estas bien? ábreme, necesito usar algo de tu tienda.-

No me abre, creo que tendré que entrar por la fuerza yo sola.

Softy Cake da una fuerte patada a la vieja puerta de madera, con lo que fácilmente hace añicos a esta.

Espero que mi abuelo tenga seguro, por que estoy bastante segura de que ya perdí mi empleo y no podre pagar esa puerta. Woah, ¿Pero que es esto? aquí también esta todo saqueado y destruido. Creo que alguien llego antes que yo, pero no creo que estuviera buscando el Amuleto del Alicornio, mas bien solo buscaba provisiones y algo con que defenderse.

Softy Cake busca por toda la tienda el Amuleto del Alicornio, pero se le dificulta bastante encontrarlo.

¡Aghhh! ya me canse. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte, seguramente ya se lo llevaron, pero ahora tengo que pensar en algo mas. Tal vez simplemente deba ir yo sola al castillo de la princesa Celestia, que es de donde creo que viene el ejercito de Nightmare Moon. Siento que es mi responsabilidad salvar a los supervivientes de Equestria, solo por el simple hecho de estar viva. Tal ves alguien me necesite haya afuera, tal ves yo necesite a alguien haya afuera para ayudarme.

Y de repente, Softy Cake ve un destello rojo que viene desde abajo de los escombros de una repisa destruida.

Wow, ¿Que es eso?, ¡Podría ser el Amuleto! mi abuelo dijo que emitía un destello rojo, aunque me pregunto por que se "prendió" de repente. Bueno, no importa realmente.

Softy Cake saca el amuleto de entre los escombros.

Bien, solo tengo que tener cuidado de no sucumbir ante la maldad eterna del Amuleto y todo estará bien. - Pensó Softy con sarcasmo.

Y justo antes de Softy pudiera ponerse el amuleto en su cuello, una unicornio morada con una mochila entra corriendo por la puerta y le grita:

-NOOOOOOO, ¡No lo hagas! jamas soportarías toda la maldad del Amuleto del Alicornio.-

-¿Q-quien eres tu?- pregunto asustada Softy.

-Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, soy estudiante de la princesa Celestia y he venido a buscar supervivientes en problemas. ¿Que hacías con ese Amuleto? es peligroso que un pony terrestre como tu se ponga eso, incluso para mi seria un problema controlar eso.-

-Bueno, esta es la tienda de antigüedades de mi abuelo. He venido...-

-¡Whoa! ¿Tu abuelo? eres afortunada chiquilla, esta tienda contiene algunas de las mayores reliquias jamas vistas en Equestria, incluso tu abuelo dono el libro de los Elementos de la Armonia -que nos ayudo a vencer a Nightmare Moon la primera vez- a mi antigua biblioteca en Canterlot. Supongo que por eso es que sabes del Amuleto.- Dijo Twilight interrumpiendo a Softy.

-Si, este... por eso vine. Quise obtener algo de poder para... ya sabes... derrotar a Nightmare Moon y esas cosas.- dijo Softy con mas sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo. Pero antes de seguir... ¿Cual es tu nombre, amiga?-

-Me llamo Softy Cake, trabajo en una pastelería que esta por el centro, y vine a buscar a mi abuelo y al amuleto.-

-Bueno Softy, no se donde este tu abuelo, pero lo que si se es que este lugar no es seguro para ninguna de las dos. Ven, colócate cerca de mi.-

-De acuerdo... esta bien.-

Y con un fuerte destello morado, Twilight se tele-transporto junto con Softy a la casa de Zecora en el bosque Everfree.

-Ahhh, ¿Que fue eso? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quienes son todos ustedes?- Dijo Softy Cake viendo a unos 20 ponys, entre los que se encontraban las amigas de Twilight, que ayudaron a vencer a Nightmare Moon la primera vez.

-Esta es la casa de Zecora, una cebra que acabamos de conocer. Estos son los supervivientes, se que realmente parecen pocos, pero hacemos lo que podemos.-

-Bien... esta bien, supongo. Pero... ¿Que paso con los elementos de la armonia? supe que con ellos derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, ¿Y donde están Celestia y Luna? ¿Que esta pasando aquí?-

-Nightmare Moon absorbió los elementos, ahora todo su poder es de ella, y bueno, Celestia y Luna están... -

Twilight no pudo controlarse mas y comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras Rarity la consolaba.

Softy dirigio la palabra a los supervivientes, y con una voz firme dijo:

- Esta bien potros y potrancas, no podemos quedarnos aquí y llorar. Todos hemos perdido seres queridos en el camino, incluso yo posiblemente perdí a mi abuelo, pero no ganaremos nada con lamentarnos. Ya han muerto suficientes ponys como para que maten a uno solo mas. Y es tanto mi deber, como el de todos ustedes, garantizar que todos sobrevivamos a esto. No sera fácil pero al menos...-

Y de repente Fluttershy con una voz asertiva interrumpió a Softy diciendo: -¿Y que se supone que hagamos? pony lista, perdimos los elementos y ahora Luna y Celestia están muertas, no tenemos mas esperanza que salir de Equestria con todos los supervivientes que aun están vivos (valgame la redundancia).-

Twilight le respondió diciendo: Tal ves evacuar a todos no es mala idea Flutters, ya que estamos en el bosque Everfree, no se nos dificultara encontrar una salida directa.- Dijo Twilight mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿Que? ¡Rendirse jamas! Dijo Softy. Si quieren ustedes váyanse, yo encontrare mas supervivientes y tratare de vencer a Nightmare Moon -de algún modo- por mi cuenta.-

-Softy, eres muy dulce, pero eres una pony de tierra. Ni siquiera con todas mis amigas, podría vencer a Nightmare Moon y a su ejercito sin los elementos. Así que si quieres vivir, deja de fanfarronear y ayúdanos a salir de Equestria.- Dijo Twilight Sparkle un tanto enojada.

-Ohhh, eres una maldita cobarde Twilight. Tal ves mis posibilidades de vencer a Nightmare Moon por mi misma sean mínimas, pero si ustedes me ayudan podemos vencerla. Ayúdenme a llegar a Canterlot, en tu antigua biblioteca esta el libro de los elementos de la armonía que mi abuelo donó. Y tal vez pueda descubrir mas sobre el Amuleto del Alicornio y nos podamos salvar.- Dijo Softy Cake aun mas enojada que Twilight

-Lo siento, pero ya nos tenemos que ir. Lamento que tuvieras que morir solo por tu orgullo y tus fantasías. Solo ten cuidado con la oscuridad, por que recuerda que Luna y Celestia están muertas, y no hay nadie que eleve el sol

-Lo tendré, gracias por nada.-

Y en ese momento, con un gran destello color morado que casi cegaba a Softy, todos los supervivientes se teletransportaron hacia un lugar desconocido para Softy.

Bueno, ya se fueron. Al menos no se llevaron el Amuleto, es mi única esperanza. Justo ahora no se que hacer, tal vez deba dormir un poco, tengo mucho sueño. Tal vez deba buscar mas supervivientes, pero no creo encontrarlos, de hecho no creo encontrar nada aquí en Ponyville, debo ir a Canterlot. Pero ¿Como ir a Canterlot? no creo que los trenes estén funcionando después de lo que paso, pero no tengo otra alternativa mas que ir a la estación y ver si aun funciona algún tren. Después iré a la biblioteca y encontrare el libro para saber como usar el amuleto sin que el mal eterno me consuma por toda la eternidad. Si, eso esta bien, es un buen plan.

Pero en ese momento, un gran soldado del ejercito de Nightmare Moon voló el techo de la casa de Zecora con una fuerte explosión y dijo con una voz que hasta parecía robotica: "A TODOS LOS SUPERVIVIENTES, ENTREGENSE AHORA O SUFRIRÁN EL EXTERMINIO INMEDIATO".

Softy Cake penso: No me puedo entregar ahora, si lo hago todos morirán.

Y Softy se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano.

Esta bien, ahora debo vencer a ese tipo, tal vez con mi habilidad como pastelera no, pero de algún modo lo haré.

Softy entro de nuevo a la casa de Zecora y comenzó a arrojare todas las pociones que encontraba al soldado de Nightmare Moon.

Cuando le arrojo una de las pociones al soldado, este grito "DAÑO CATASTRÓFICO, ELIMINACIÓN DEL SISTEMA INEVITABLE, AUTODESTRUCCIÓN EN 3...2... 1..."

Y el soldado exploto en el aire dejando un par de destellos rojos en el viento.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca. Por poco ese tipo que hablaba como robot me hace añicos, pero basta de charla, cada segundo que pase aquí es un segundo en el que un superviviente morirá si no lo ayudo. Así que agárrate Canterlot, por que... ¡HAYA VOY!-

* * *

**Bueno, esa fue la segunda parte. Agárrense, por que el tercer capitulo estará muy bueno :D**


	3. Un largo camino por delante

**Aquí estoy en el 3cer capitulo de mi fanfic :D es algo corto pero tiene potencial... Disfruten :D**

* * *

Bien, de acuerdo, rayos. Tengo que ver bien mis planes, realmente tengo que asegurarme que esos planes incluyan mi sobrevivencia. Maldición, casi muero unas 3 veces hoy, no me puedo arriesgar así. Aghhh, ya estoy harta, ¿Que pasaría si los trenes en la estación no funcionan? no habría forma de llegar a Canterlot, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

De repente, se escucha un ruido entre los arbustos que asusta a Softy Cake.

-¿Q-quien anda ahí?- Dijo Softy con una voz temblorosa.

-N-no me lastimes, no soy uno de esos monstruos, solo me estoy escondiendo aquí.- Dijo una voz femenina que venia desde los arbustos.

-No te lastimare. Anda, sal que tengo prisa.- Dijo Softy

Softy se sorprendió un poco al ver a una unicornio color azul con cutiemark de magia pararse al frente de ella.

-Hola... me llamo Trixie. Un monstruo gigante me venia persiguiendo desde Ponyville y me escondí en los arbustos. ¿Tu lo destruiste verdad? eres muy fuerte.- Dijo Trixie, sonrojada.

-Emm, si eso creo. Mira, veo que tu cutiemark es de magia, así que justo ahora me seria muy útil que me tele transportaras a la estación de trenes, ¿Puedes hacerlo?.- Dijo Softy.

-Pues no, lo lamento. Ese tipo de hechizos son muy avanzados para mi. Pero te pido que no me dejes aquí sola, ¿P-puedo ir contigo?- Dijo Trixie casi sollozando.

-Claro que si amiga, entre mas gente se una a mi "causa", sera mejor. Ahora vamos a la estación, de cualquier manera no esta demasiado lejos de aquí.- Dijo Softy

-Si, claro. Con gusto lo haré, he visto demasiado por hoy.

Y así las dos ponys se fueron caminando hacia la estación de trenes. Se fueron con cautela por si alguien estaba vigilando, pero casi toda Ponyville se destruyo, y los soldados de Nightmare Moon no tenían mucho que vigilar.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí dentro, Trixie. Tu quédate aquí vigilando y yo revisare las computadoras a ver si había algún viaje programado hacia Canterlot hoy.- Dijo Softy mientras entraba a la sala de control.

-Esta bien, solo no tardes mucho, por que esta muy oscuro aquí y tengo miedo.- Dijo Trixie con una voz tímida.

Y sin mas, Softy entro a la sala de control para ver los horarios de los trenes, a ver si alguno se dirija a Canterlot.

-Rayos, no solo ninguno se dirija a Canterlot, si no que el sistema de emergencia desactivo todos los trenes. Es una lastima, Canterlot queda directo desde aquí.

Y Softy Cake se reunió de nuevo con Trixie en la sala de la estación.

-¿Y c-como te fue? ¿Pudiste ver si algún tren iba a Canterlot?- Dijo Trixie con algo de miedo.

-No, no pude. Ahora no se como hacer para poder ir hasta Canterlot, tal vez simplemente necesitamos otro plan.

-M-mira, yo trabaje en este lugar por un tiempo, aun nos queda el tren manual, incluso yo lo puedo manejar.- Dijo Trixie.

-¡¿Y por que no empezaste por eso?!- Dijo Softy algo enojada.

-Pues creí que hoy habían salidas para Canterlot automáticas. Pero vamonos, ya quiero salir de Ponyville, entra al ultimo tren del túnel y terminemos con esto- Dijo Trixie.

Y rápidamente Trixie se sentó en el asiento del conductor en un viejo tren oxidado, mientras que Softy le explico todo lo que pasa y sus planes con el Amuleto del Alicornio a Trixie en el asiento del copiloto. Pasaron varias horas y las chicas estaban a unos 20 minutos de llegar a la estación de trenes de Canterlot.

Trixie comenzó a llorar de la nada mientras veía como entraban a la ciudad.

-¿Que te pasa Trixie? ya estamos en la ciudad. - Pregunto Softy.

-Es solo que, acabo de perder a unos amigos en Ponyville. El soldado gigante que tu derrotaste... mato a unos compañeros. Yo no pude hacer nada, en lugar de enfrentar al soldado me acobarde y corrí hacia el bosque Everfree, pero de todas formas no pude haber hecho nada. Mi magia es obsoleta, pero incluso tu que eres solo una pony terrestre lograste vencerla con lo que encontraste, soy solo un fracaso.- Dijo Trixie mientras empezaba a llorar fuertemente.

-Mira Trixie, cálmate. Tu no pudiste haber hecho nada, yo también me siento culpable; pude haber ayudado a muchas personas en la madrugada mientras atacaban Ponyville, pero en lugar de eso me quede dormida, y cuando desperté ya todos mis amigos estaban muertos.- Dijo Softy intento calmar a Trixie, que aun seguía llorando.

Y Trixie, gritando entre lagrimas le respondió: -¿Y tu que vas a saber de culpa? no sabes lo que es no ser una buena para nada y cobarde. Mi cutiemark es de magia, y soy una pésima hechicera. No sabes lo que es vivir sabiendo que eres la peor en lo mejor que haces. Y-y acabo de perder a unos amigos por mi misma cobardía, y aunque hubiera hecho algo, soy pesima. Soy una maldita unicornio adulta y aun no se tele transportarme, soy solo un estorbo de entre los estorbos.- Dijo Trixie enojada mientras lloraba.

Softy tomo el casco de Trixie y tratando de consolarla le respondió: -Oye, no importa lo que tu cutiemark te diga. Mi cutiemark es de un pastel y aquí estoy, soy una de las -malditas- únicas ponys vivas en Equestria, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras. Incluso si me ayudas, podrías ser la salvadora de Equestria.- Dijo Softy mientras tomaba el casco de Trixie y le sonreía de cerca.

Trixie también tomo su casco, y se se puso aun mas cerca de la cara de Softy y ambas se quedaron viendo una a la otra durante unos segundos.

Pero antes de que nada pasara, un estruendoso golpe se escucho en el techo del tren, justo donde estaban Softy y Trixie.

-Rayos, ¿Que fue eso?, y justo en mi momento especial.- Dijo Trixie algo enojada.

Softy se sorpendio al ver a una docena de monstruos como el que había derrotado en el bosque Everfree, volando justo enfrente del tren.

-T-trixie... ¿Ya casi llegamos a la estación?- Pregunto asustada Softy.

-Si, eso creo. Agárrate de lo que puedas por que experimentaremos algunas turbulencias.- Dijo Trixie

-Mejor guárdate esos chistes para cuando estemos en un avión.- Dijo Softy mientras pensaba como acabar con esos monstruos.

-Lo siento, pero aun así agárrate.- Dijo Trixie

Y sin dar ningún tipo de advertencia, los soldados comenzaron a lanzar rápidamente rayos láser de sus manos hacia el tren.

-Por la infortunada hermana de Celestia, me pregunto cuanto resistirá este viejo tren oxidado.- Dijo Softy.

-No sera necesario que aguante mucho mas, la estación de trenes esta cerca. -Dijo Trixie

Los soldados pasaron varios segundos disparando a Trixie y a Softy, pero el tren iba a una gran velocidad y no tenían un disparo claro. Uno de los soldados disparo a las ruedas del tren, y casi se descarrila este. Todos los soldados comenzaron a disparar a las ruedas tren, y cada vez que lo hacían, Softy y Trixie sentían un terremoto ahí adentro.

-¡Ahhhh!, lo que nos faltaba. Lastima, estamos tan cerca de la estación.- Dijo Softy enojada.

-Yo también lo pienso, cuidado por que en cualquier momento el tren se descarrilara.- Dijo Trixie

-Y aunque lleguemos a tiempo a la estación, esos soldados nos mataran apenas pongamos un casco fuera del tren... ¡Eso es! ya lo tengo. Trixie, todos los soldados están justo enfrente del tren, así que si el tren se descarrila arrollaremos a todos los soldados juntos. Necesito que asomes la cabeza y le dispares con tu magia a las vías, así el tren se descarrilara y derrotaremos a esos tipos.- Dijo Softy muy optimista.

-¿Q-que? ¡No! de ningún modo, es muy arriesgado, podríamos morir por el choque. Y aunque lo intentara, no creo que mi magia sea suficiente para descarrilar todo el tren.- Dijo Trixie.

-Vamos, si no lo haces moriremos de todos modos. Es la única solución, la única esperanza. Por favor, trata de hacerlo, yo se que puedes, confía en ti misma.- Dijo Softy con mas optimismo.

-E-esta bien, lo intentare.- Dijo Trixie con un gran nudo en el estomago.

Trixie asomo la cabeza e intento disparar a las vías, pero su pobre magia no fue suficiente para hacerlo.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, estoy concentrando toda mi magia y aun así no puedo, soy un fracaso. -Dijo Trixie decepcionada de si misma.

En ese momento todos los soldados comenzaron a disparar al cristal del tren.

-Ohhh demonios, si no descarrilamos el tren en este momento, romperán el cristal y nos mataran. Debemos hacer algo... ¡hazte a un lado, Trixie!- Dijo Softy enojada.

Softy tomo una llave inglesa, y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzo hacia las vías del tren desde la ventanilla. El tren comenzó a tambalearse, y con ayuda de los múltiples golpes y disparos se ladeo y se descarrilo ya adentro de la ciudad, destruyendo y matando a todos los soldados que se encontraban en frente del tren.

El tren avanzo muchos metros, llevándose varias casas y carretas a su paso en la carretera de Canterlot.

La explosión fue devastadora, pero las dos ponys sobrevivieron. El choque hizo que las dos se desmayaran por los golpes. Habían pasado varias horas y Softy apenas despertaba.

-Huumm, q-que paso, ¿Estoy muerta? donde esta Trixie, ¿Por que hay tanto humo?- Dijo Softy mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

Softy vio el cuerpo de Trixie a su lado y dijo: -Trixie, vamos despierta. No estoy bromeando, despierta.

Trixie lentamente abrio los ojos y dijo desesperada: Amor... ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas bien Softy?-

-(¿Amor?) Si estoy bien Trixie, estoy muy bien. Vamos levántate, salgamos de aquí.- Dijo Softy confundida.

Ambas salieron como pudieron del tren descarrilado y destruido.

Softy fue la primera en salir, y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que hizo fue ver a su alrededor. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver lo que estaba en frente de ellas.

-Wow Trixie, sal de ahí y levántate de una vez. Creo que nuestro viaje ha terminado... ¡AL FIN LLEGAMOS A LA BIBLIOTECA!- Dijo Softy muy emocionada.

* * *

**El tercer capitulo :D **


End file.
